studiesofreligionfandomcom-20200215-history
Class Research
Week 2 1) To get a clear understanding of the dreaming, click on the following link from the Indigenous Australia website. When there, use the tabs at the top of the page and research the information about the Dreaming. Make some notes on this material. http://www.indigenousaustralia.info/index.php 2) Research and discover websites that cover the first three hyphens of the syllabus. Keep notes with this material. For quick reference the syllabus material to research is: Discuss how Aboriginal spirituality is determined by the Dreaming – kinship – ceremonial life – obligations to the land and people Don't forget to remember the key verb: Discuss. Not sure what this means? Key Verbs Explanation 3) When you find a great website, share it with your classmates on the link from our wiki homepage Great Websites Page. We will give this 2 lessons! Get started. - Mr Mac Week 3 This week we will be covering the following Syllabus Dot Points *discuss the continuing effect of dispossession on Aboriginal spiritualities in relation to: – separation from the land – separation from kinship groups – the Stolen Generations By the end of this week your electronic notes should have information and notes on each of these areas. Visit the following sites for an understanding of each area; Effects of Dispossession - Kevin Rudd says sorry - Kevin Rudd speech before parliament - Jabiluka Mine Controversy - Jabiluka Controversy - Mr Howards New Vision for reconciliation - John Howard audio - Separation from Kinship Groups - What affect does separation from Kinship groups have - Media Article Separation from the Land - What effect did spearation from the land have? - Bringing them home report Stolen Generation - What is the Stolen Generation? - Youtube Clip - Blind Eye - Documentary on the Stolen Generation - Youtube Clip - Australian Human Rights Commission Database - Search Engine for Stolen Generation You are to look for other useful resources....media articles, youtube clips, audio files, etc etc. Remember it's US Vs The State 2 Periods Work + Homework = 3 to 4 hours work :) enjoy. Mr Mac Week 4 Outline the importance of the following for the Land Rights movement: – Native Title – Mabo – Wik • Analyse the importance of the Dreaming for the Land Rights movement During this week students will be required to work on these two points of the Syllabus. To gain an understanding of these areas you may like to visit the following links NATIVE TITLE Timeline of native Title - http://2usor.wikispaces.com/Timeline+of+Native+Title Map of Native title Claim - Maps website Land Rights Summary Powerpoint - PowerPoint link What is Native title - Youtube MABO Land and Sea Rights the Mabo case - land and sea rights Eddie Mabo Webquest - Who is Eddie activity Remembering Eddie Mabo - Remembering Mabo SBS Video - TV Series 50 min program WIK Land and Sea Rights The wik case - Wik and land rights summary The Wik people Vs Queensland - Legal Perspectives on Wik Analyse the importance of the dreaming for the aboriginal people Get an understanding of this and some possible questions for this topic Content + Possible questions Overview of Aboriginal Dreaming stories - Dreaming Overview Understanding the Aboriginal use of the Land – Read Page 2 and 5 of this link Schools Resource Extension Activity: Choose a dot point from the syllabus. Go to ComicLife and download this free tool. Then make a Comic that explains the importance of the dreaming for aboriginal people. Register and download at Comic life download When completed add your to this wiki for classmates to view. You will be required to have your notes (either paper or electronic) up to date by the end of this week. This is our last week looking at the Aboriginal section of the syllabus. Again 3 - 4 hours work. Enjoy :) Mr Mac Week 5 This week we start looking at the section of the syllabus that examines the Religious landscape in Australia. The first syllabus point is; outline changing patterns of religious adherence from 1945 to the present using census data To do this you need to get a good grip on the census data from 1945 onwards. to access the census data click on this link census link. When you get to this page navigate to the Religious affiliation section and find out what this actually means. View the image of the question (if you get lost....not naming names....Affiliation question For a quick snapshot go to this link 2011 Census Quick Facts The real thing to do is work out the trends and gain a clear understanding of what is on the decline, what is steady, and what is on the rise. Research and discover as such and put it in your notes with the percentage changes. Now lets look at the next syllabus dot point: account for the present religious landscape in Australia in relation to: – Christianity as the major religious tradition The research here will require you to examine this dot point, and ACCOUNT for it. Add these notes to your electronic workbook. Why is it so???? The next syllabus dot point is; account for the present religious landscape in Australia in relation to: Immigration This will require comprehensive research on immigration. You can see how diverse a country we have when you read this bulletin from the Department of Foreign Affairs and Trade About AustraliaFor a general syllabus review of immigration click here You can also view these you tubes for an understanding; White Australia Policy - You Tube vids Australian Multicultural Overview in 4 mins - overview Our immigrant history - immigration overview The next dot point from the syllabus is 'account for the present religious landscape in Australia in relation to:' denominational switching'' this dot point covers the area of individuals switching religious denominations. Information on this can be researched at; NCLS Inflow Outflow model We will also watch a PowerPoint in class explaining some of this material. You can also view this answer from Yahoo Answers - Denominational Switching Answer The next dot point is account for the present religious landscape in Australia in relation to: rise of New Age religions. You can view this article for some background on this topic Yahoo Answer You can alos view this buddhist website for information on this new age religion and its details budda net If you prefer to read and research all this material go to this google book S.O.R Google Book The last dot point is on secularism. Again the google book above will help here. You could also view this youtube clip on secularism you tube clip. Or this youtube clip on secularism and islam youtube clip What ways is Australia becoming secular? More details will be added this week. Mr Mac Week 6 During this week we will be working on the following syllabus points; describe the impact of Christian ecumenical movements in Australia *The National Council of Churches *NSW Ecumenical Council When sourcing your notes here remember the verb associated with this dot point, (not just information about what these groups are, but the impact they have had). First job is to understand the term Christian ecumenical movements. Go to the following link for information on this term . Now make some notes on the term, being sure not to complicate this to much. Now we need to understand the two groups mentioned under this dot point. The first is The National Council of Churches. You will need to have a clear understanding of who this group is, when it started, who is represented, why it was set up, what it's aims are, and other points of interest. Make sure to have some clear notes on this. the following link will assist with this. National Council of Churches - Home Page You will need to gain the same level of understanding about the second group, the NSW Ecumenical Council. Again focus on and have a clear understanding of who this group is, when it started, who is represented, why it was set up, what it's aims are, and other points of interest. The following link will assist with this. NSW Ecumenical Council - Home Page You will also need to ensure you have completed and have a high level of understanding for each syllabus dot point from week 6. Go back over last weeks material and be sure that you have a comfortable understanding for each area. If in doubt, ask questions. Mr Mac TEST TIME!!!! Go to the following link and do 20 online multi choice practice questions. I will check out how you went next Tuesday in class. BOS Practice tests Extension Activity: Go to ComicLife and download this free tool. Then make a Comic that explains the importance of the dreaming for aboriginal people. Register and download at Comic life download When completed add your to this wiki for classmates to view. You will be required to have your notes (either paper or electronic) up to date by the end of this week. Week 7 During this week we will be working on the following syllabus points; Evaluate the importance of interfaith dialogue in multifaith Australia When sourcing your notes here remember the verb associated with this dot point, (not just information about interfaith dialogue. The key to moving into the upper bands with a question from this area of the syllabus is to make a judgement based on criteria; determine the value of). First job is to understand the term Interfaith. Go to the following link for information on this term. Parliament of World Religions You can also view this link News Report You may also want to read this news article news articles Now make some notes on the term Interfaith. What does the term dialogue mean in the context of this syllabus dot point? To dialogue in this context is to have open and transparent communication. The key to understanding this dot point is asking yourself why different religious affiliations would be involved in dialogue? Research this question……list your reasons in your workbook. If you are unsure about how multifaith Australia is, go back to the week 5 work and look at all the religious affiliations mentioned in the 2006 census. Find the answer……How many religious affiliations are there in the 2006 census. Put the answer in your workbook. Click on this link for help and go to the excel file Census data This week is ‘easy’ as far as syllabus content goes. However, you are required to demonstrate to me on Thursday your work up to this point of the HSC course. No excuses. MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR NOTES (ELECTRONIC OR PAPER). We will also do a past HSC question on this week, so bring your brains with you! Mr Mac Week 8 During this week we will be working on the following syllabus dot point (the last one!) *examine the relationships between Aboriginal spiritualities and Religious traditions in the process of reconciliation Be clear on what this dot point is asking. Start by understanding the verb ‘examine’. To examine is to inquire into…therefore you are charged with inquiring into the relationships between Aboriginal spiritualities and Religious traditions in the process of reconciliation. What is reconciliation???? Go to this first link for a topical and somewhat controversial view of this term http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_fhKbNh93is&feature=fvsr You can then visit the following links for a sharper understanding of reconciliation. http://www.reconciliation.org.au/ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypISrhz1x6A&feature=related Now the crux of the dot point, and that is not what is reconciliation, but the relationships of traditional religions in this process. To that end research the 5 religious traditions for there views and positions on this topic and make notes electronic or paper detailing as such. This is the last week of the term so over the holidays come back ready to go with this part of the syllabus complete and locked away in the memory bank. Last task, complete this on-line survey Ta, Mr Mac